Stopping a stolen car running on a highway or even on local streets is extremely dangerous, especially when the stolen car attempts to escape at high-speeds. Currently, the procedure to catch a stolen car is to compare the license plate number of a suspicious car with the stolen car list on the police computer, and then to ask the car to stop using the speakers of the police car. There are two extremely different possible reactions of the driver of the stolen car: First is to follow the request of the police, and second is to run away at high speeds. In the second case, the driver of the stolen car attempts to escape. However, as seen many times on TV news, the police never give up chasing them. This creates a very dangerous situation, and many innocent people may get hurt. It is the purpose of this invention to avoid this dangerous situation and stop the stolen car safely. The method and the means introduced by this invention will stop the stolen car immediately at the location where the police can then find the stolen car. The method and the means introduced by this invention will locate a stolen car even though the thief changes the number plate or the painting of the car.